Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover Admission
by Toffy
Summary: The Titans Alpha receive a package detailing them of an undercover mission that they must accept. Will they stop the threatening letters to the Mayor's daughter? Will they stay in character? Who knows, in the magical city of Rome anything can happen.
1. School Spirit

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

**This fic was inspired by a song I wrote for a song fic, as I started writing it though I decided I could expand it so much more, so I made it into a fic in its own right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it :)**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**School Spirit**_

"THEY WANT US TO DO WHAT!" Isis fumed as the Titans sat in the common room. Phoenix had received a package, which they'd just opened. It was a large cardboard box and inside she'd found a letter, addressed to: The Titans Alpha. She'd opened it and read it aloud, the contents of said letter caused Isis' displeasure.

"They want us to go undercover at a boarding school." Phoenix repeated in a calm, monotonous voice that sounded bored.

"I never did school and now they expect me to do school spirit! NUH HUH! NO WAY!"

"Did I mention the boarding school was in Rome?" Phoenix asked quietly. The Titans all looked at her.

"Rome? As in the Italian Rome? As in the ancient city of the Roman Empire and capital of the pizza making empire?" Zeru asked.

"How many other Romes do you know?" Isis asked sarcastically.

"Please say you've accepted the mission Phoe!" Zeru beamed excitedly, ignoring Isis and her remark.

"I had no choice. The mayor won't let anyone else take the mission so Dad, Mom and the other Professors say we have to go."

"What is the exact mission Phoe?" Taiyou asked and Phoenix reread the letter aloud;

"Dear Titans Alpha,

This mission is of extreme urgency, hence the use of direct Titan Academy to Titan Team mail.

The Mayor's daughter, Dana Simes, has been receiving alarming letters posted under her dormitory door. The mayor has explicitly requested your presence on the mission and will accept no one else.

You will all be admitted to the International Academy of Rome, where you will go undercover as students in Dana's year so that you will be able to protect her without causing alarm.

Inside this box you will find envelopes addressed to each of you, with the 'persona' of your undercover character, there are also enough uniforms for all of you, school books and all other equipment you will need for the mission.

A Titans Academy jet will arrive at 11:00AM tomorrow to collect you and take you to the airport, you will receive more information and then you will board a flight to Rome.

Good Luck Titans.

The Professors of Titans Academy."

"So we have to pretend to be other people, we can't just be ourselves?"

"That's what you normally do when you're undercover Zeru." Isis replied sarcastically. While Zeru glared, Li nodded.

"Yeah, plus I'm guessing this is a 'normal school'." Li said, making quote marks in the air with his fingers. "So we can't be ourselves, we have to pretend to be your 'average' teenagers."

"I don't care as long as we get to go to Rome. So what's in this box anyway?" Zeru said, riffling through the box. "Well here are those envelopes they were on about." He pulled out five, perfectly white envelopes, each with one of their names on it. He handed them out and all of the Titans looked suddenly apprehensive.

"Well go on then Li, open yours." Zeru said, trying to break the atmosphere.

"No, you open yours."

"No, no, you open yours."

"No, I won't, you open yours."

"No, I insist-"

"Oh for God's sake, I'll open mine." Taiyou interrupted, running his finger under the seal to open it and pulling out the paper inside. He scanned it, his face became fixed and he went slightly pale.

"What does it say Taiyou?" Phoenix asked and he looked up. He snapped out of his concentrated trance and read the letter aloud;

"Dear Taiyou Hikari,

You have been enrolled under your real name, due to the fact that it isn't too unusual. You have also been appointed the position of prefect, due to this you will find a prefect badge enclosed." Zeru burst out laughing as Taiyou tipped the golden prefect badge out onto his hand.

"You're a prefect! The lamest of the lame!" Taiyou glared.

"Or perhaps I'm just more responsible than you." Zeru carried on laughing.

"Nah, I prefer my theory." Taiyou scowled.

"It won't be that bad." Phoenix said, trying to defuse the situation as she opened her own envelope.

"Dear Phoenix Grayson,

It has been decided that you will be enrolled under a false name, due to the fact that your real name is highly unusual, your mission name is therefore Sarah Grayson. It has been circulated at the Academy that you have starred in many plays and therefore it is highly hoped by the drama and music departments that you take part in the school production. We have done this as Dana is performing in the production and you are needed to keep an eye on her." Phoenix looked slightly nervous. "They better not make me sing." She muttered as Li opened his own envelope and began to read.

"Dear Li Levitt,

You have been enrolled under your real name, due to the fact that it isn't too unusual. You are to be a member of the computer club, this will mean you have access to all the technical equipment within the school, we will also include a full network pass for you so you can access the security cameras and surveillance systems." Zeru started laughing again.

"You're a computer geek!" He clutched his side as he laughed and Li went bright red.

"Well who're you pretending to be?" He retorted tartly and Zeru opened his envelope still laughing; that was until he read his letter.

"Go on, what does it say?" Zeru scowled before reading his letter aloud;

"Dear Zeru Madison,

You have been enrolled under the name Zack Madison as it was decided that Zeru may be slightly too unusual. You will be expected to take part in the school play as you are failing French and need the extra credit." Li and Taiyou started sniggering. "What's wrong with my name anyway?"

"Cheer up Zeru, at least you won't have to pretend as much as the rest of us, you don't need to act stupid." Isis gloated and Zeru glared.

"Well go on then Frosty, what does yours say?" Isis raised a brow at him before opening her own envelope. Her eyes widened as she read it and then she shook her head violently, causing her hair to whip around, almost catching Zeru in the eye.

"NO WAY!" She seethed as Zeru and Li tried to read over her shoulders to no avail.

"What does it say Isis?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not doing it! I won't!"

"What does it say Isis?" Phoenix repeated and Isis handed her the letter, still muttering words of disgust.

"Dear Miss Henning," Isis mentally thanked the Professors for at least not putting her real name. "Due to your preferred name and real name both being highly unusual, you have been enrolled under the name Isabelle Henning. You have a guaranteed place on the cheerleading squad and due to your performing abilities; you will be expected to take part in the school production with Phoenix and Zeru so that you can keep an eye on Dana. It is also required that you dye your hair, due to the fact that the natural colour may alarm the students and raise suspicions." Li and Zeru started laughing.

"You a cheerleader?" Zeru asked incredulously, but Isis glared at him. "Not that you won't make a very nice cheerleader." He added hastily and Isis scowled.

"For one, I am not dying my hair and two, I'm not doing it, I won't! I am not taking part in this mission!"

"Hey look Icy," Li said, pointing into the box,

"It's blonde hair dye!" Zeru grinned.

Isis screamed.

**Dunh, dunh, duuuuuhn! Lol, this chapter was so fun to write. Anyway, next chapter, will the Titans persuae Isis to go on the mission? Will she actually be a cheerleader? Will she actually dye her hair blonde? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh yeah, rate and review if you like and read my other fics and my friend StarFire Fury's fics, especially her Titans Alpha Humor ones because they're hillarious! Anyway, toodles!**


	2. The International Academy of Rome

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

**Chapter two already, aren't you lot special :) Anyway, enjoy :)**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**The International Academy of Rome**_

------The following morning at 10:55AM------

"Come on guys, the jet will be here soon!" Phoenix called out. They'd each packed a trunk, full of the uniforms, books and other equipment they'd been given, plus a few items of their own clothing and a couple of personal items.

Taiyou and Phoenix had been sitting in the common room, drinking orange juice and chatting while they were waiting for the others. Taiyou looked at Phoenix in her cream turtle neck jumper and her red and brown checked skirt and thought how strange, yet still pretty she looked out of her uniform, she'd even changed her black boots for flat red buckled shoes. He sub-consciously fidgeted, wondering if he looked remotely presentable in his red t-shirt, jeans and trainers with his black zip through fleece that his mum had bought him last Christmas and he ran his fingers through his hair wishing he could have at least managed to make his messy mop of hair somewhat tidy.

Zeru and Li came thundering down the corridors, slowly followed by Isis who was still reluctant and grumpy about the mission and her role.

Zeru looked like he'd pulled something out of his wardrobe at random, but somehow he'd got lucky and his white t-shirt and jeans went well together, he'd pulled on his pair of comfiest trainers and pulled his jacket on over the top. Li had almost knocked Zeru out in his haste to put his jacket on, zipping the white hoody up over is grey and black graffited shirt. He pulled his jeans up as they reached the common room so that they weren't completely covering his trainers, it seemed they were getting tired out and the fabric didn't tighten up in the wash as they used to, causing them to be slightly baggy on him. Isis rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of the boys and fixed her pale blue v-neck jumper, before brushing off her dark blue skirt and brushing some dust off her blue wedge shoes. She looked into the mirror and sighed, her blue hair was now a light brown, a compromise Phoenix had suggested as Isis had objected to dying her hair blonde. She pulled on a loose fleece lined blue jacket and said in a very reluctant tone,

"Fine, let's go." Phoenix smiled at her and pulled on her old dark brown leather jacket and the Titans dragged out their respective trunks, and were helped by the jet drivers to load them onto the jet.

"Bridge?" Phoenix asked as the taller one of the two drivers helped her.

"Hi ya." He smiled. Taiyou began to scowl slightly as he helped load his trunk into the jet.

"I didn't expect to see you!" Phoenix beamed and Bridge grinned.

"Your Dad sent me, I was on the team that helped hook you all up with the school. I've got your next batch of information for you when we get to the airport. Oh and sorry about all of your profiles, I didn't have any say in those." Isis, who looked like she had been about to hit him, looked less tense and more forgiving.

"Well, it can't be helped can it?" She said, with a small smile as she boarded the jet with the others and Phoenix and Bridge were left to load Phoenix's trunk into the cargo area.

"And here's me thinking you wanted to see me again." Phoenix grinned and Bridge blushed.

"Actually I did."

"Oh." Phoenix went red this time too and almost lost her grip on her trunk. "Ummmm, why?"

"Nothing major, a part from the mission of course, I just wanted to see a good friend of mine that's all. I've missed talking to you at the Academy." Phoenix blushed as she smiled. Bridge hadn't gotten onto a Titans team because the Professors had decided he was too good at mechanics and ICT to let him go, so they'd kept him back at the Academy to help them organise missions and other teams and divisions.

"I've missed talking to you too." Phoenix smiled and Bridge grinned. They boarded the plane and Phoenix guessed her face must still be a little pink because Isis immediately asked her as she sat down;

"So, who was that?" She smiled shyly and noticed that Taiyou looked grumpy all of a sudden. She wondered what could be wrong with him, but decided not to say anything, just in case she made it worse.

After a half hour ride in the jet to the airport, Bridge and his fellow jet pilot helped the Titans unload their luggage.

"Right, now that you're here, you need to board flight 369 to Rome leaving from terminal 4, it leaves at 12:20, once you get to Rome, there will be cars to pick you up and take you to the school, just look for the guys with a sign that says 'International Academy of Rome, TA students', here are your tickets." The Titans all nodded.

"Thanks Bridge." Phoenix smiled and Bridge smiled back, causing Taiyou's blood to boil, but somehow he managed to control himself.

"Don't mention it. Good luck you guys."

"Thanks." Li, Zeru and Isis replied simultaneously as Bridge and his co-pilot walked back to the jet.

So the Titans began to lug their trunks towards terminal 4, Zeru, Li and Isis led the way, followed by Taiyou and Phoenix.

Phoenix looked sideways at Taiyou, noting the slightly put out look on his face.

"Taiyou, are you ok?" Taiyou snapped back to reality from his anger induced thoughts and managed to force a smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He had managed to feign a cheerful voice and just hoped that Phoenix hadn't seen right through it, unfortunately for him, she had but had decided not to press the matter any further.

Soon enough they were on the plane to Rome, with Taiyou and Phoenix on one side of the aisle and Isis, Zeru and Li on the other. Taiyou hadn't spoken a word since they'd boarded and kept staring out of the window. Phoenix looked at him, concerned, she looked to Isis who shrugged and went back to her book, trying to ignore Zeru and Li as they played on their portable Game Station.

"Taiyou, are you alright?" Taiyou nodded silently as he stared out of the window. Phoenix pouted.

"Look, if I've done something wrong please tell me because I'm not spending the rest of this flight next to you while you sulk." Taiyou glared out of the window and stayed completely silent. "Fine. Be that way." Phoenix said angrily, crossing the aisle to tap Isis on the shoulder. Isis looked up from her book, startled.

"Will you please swap seats with me? Taiyou's in a mood and I can't stand it." Isis nodded and the girls swapped seats.

Isis continued to read her book for a few sentences before closing it in desperation.

"What is it?" She said exasperatedly, closing her book with a snap.

"Nothing." Taiyou muttered and Isis rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you sulking like a spoilt child?" Taiyou turned angrily.

"I am not."

"Oh yes you are."

"I am not."

"Yes you are and I think you're being incredibly stupid."

"Oh yeah and how do you work that out?" Taiyou glared and Isis smiled slightly.

"Because I know why. Green is not your colour Taiyou so get over yourself." Taiyou's eyes narrowed.

"If you're saying I'm-"

"Jealous? Only a guilty conscience would jump to that conclusion, but while we're on the subject, yes I think you are."

"Don't be so stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. You like Phoenix right?"

"I, err… umm…"

"I'll take that as a yes. So if you like her, nobody else can like her, is that it?"

"No!" Taiyou said hotly, but Isis raised a brow at him and he sighed. "Its stupid isn't it?" Isis nodded and Taiyou slumped in his chair. "And I was really rude to her just now."

"Don't worry, she'll probably put it down to you being a boy and won't think anything of it." Taiyou looked slightly offended, but then grinned.

"Cheers Isis." She nodded and went back to her book, then looked extremely miffed a couple of minutes later when the captain's voice came over on the intercom and the plane landed.

After getting off the plane and retrieving their luggage, the Titans dragged their luggage trolleys out to the collection area.

"Look guys!" Li called, pointing to two shiny, black limos, with the International Academy of Rome's crest on the side and two drivers, holding signs and waving them over.

"This is too cool!" Zeru grinned excitedly, running to the cars with his trolley rolling around wildly behind him. Li followed him, as did Taiyou, leaving Isis and Phoenix to catch up with them.

"Titans Alpha?" The one driver asked. They were wearing matching black chauffeur's uniforms, complete with hats and everything.

"That's us." Phoenix nodded as she and Isis pulled their trolleys up to the limos, beside the boys'.

"We're to take you to the Academy, please allow us." They opened the doors for them and the girls grinned at each other, before climbing into the first limo, the boys high fived each other and climbed into the second, the drivers shut the doors and proceeded to load the teens' luggage into the boots of the cars.

"How cool is this?" Phoenix grinned, Isis nodded, looking out of the blacked out windows.

"Look it has a TV and everything!" Zeru said excitedly in the boys' limo, flipping the TV on and plugging in their portable Game Station.

"Multiplayer?" He asked, handing Taiyou and Li two extra controls.

"What's the betting they've already got the Game Station out in their car?" Phoenix asked, the car was still stationary as they waited for their drivers to set off.

"I'd say they've already got it out, loaded that racing game they've got and Zeru's lost two games by now." Phoenix laughed as the driver got in and with in moments the limos jerked into life and began to roll away from the airport.

"I can't believe I have to be a cheerleader." Isis suddenly remarked as she and Phoenix watched TV whilst they were driven to the school. The ride had been pretty normal, just watching TV, chatting and in the rarest of instances, well for Isis anyway, giggling.

"Don't worry about it, its just a character on a mission, you'll be fine."

"Phoe, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the most popular of people." Phoenix looked at her.

"Isis, you'll be fine, don't worry. If you get into any trouble, I'll be there and the guys'll be there, just relax and try to have fun."

"Fun? As a pompom twirling giggle girl?"

"Yep." Isis looked quite disgusted at the thought. "Don't you think you should get rid of… you know…" She made a swirly hand gesture around her eyes, indicating Phoenix's mask. Phoenix smiled.

"Got it taken care of. She pulled out a pair of dark tinted sunglasses and turned away to replace her mask with them, after all, she'd promised to keep her eyes hidden from everyone unless she decided she could trust them enough to see them. She considered her eyes as the window to her soul, therefore if she kept them hidden, no one could hurt her and she felt safe.

It took them about another half hour to reach the front gates of the school. The Titans gazed at the large building in excited awe, the gardens stretched out across the grounds and the large building had a strong, old presence about it, as though it had been there for years, but as they got out of the limos, retrieved their luggage and made their way into the entrance hall everything seemed state of the art inside.

"Remember, mission names from now on guys." The Titans nodded and approached the reception desk.

"May I help you?" There were two people who worked at reception, a thin, sharp looking man with a carefully combed and trimmed moustache and a young lady, her hair was cut into a neat bob around her shoulders and the top few layers had been pinned back with a silver hairpin. They were both tanned, but the lady's skin had an almost golden glow to it. They were both obviously Italian as the man was speaking on the phone in Italian and the lady had spoken to them in an Italian accent.

"Yes, we're new here, I'm Sarah Grayson, we're from-"

"You'll be the new students, let me see. Ah yes, I have your dormitory numbers and your timetables right here. Dormitory rooms are usually shared between two and three people." She pulled out a file, and smiled. "Here we are. Who is Zack Madison?" Zeru who had been looking around the entrance hall hadn't realised his 'name' had been called, so Li elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch. What? Oh, right here." He walked forward and grinned sheepishly.

"Here's your timetable you're in the boys dormitory, obviously, room 328." Zeru nodded and took the paper from her and his key.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and looked to the next piece of paper.

"Li Levitt?" Li walked forwards to receive his timetable and discover that he was sharing a dormitory room with Zeru.

"Taiyou Hikari?" Taiyou walked forward and received his timetable and his dorm room key. He looked at it to find '238' on the handle. 'Well at least the Professors seemed to have got us all together.' He thought as they waited for the girls.

"Ah, Sarah Grayson, here's yours. Here's your dorm key, girl's dormitory, obviously, room 372, same for you, Miss… Isabelle Henning. Here's you're timetable. The dormitory buildings are down that corridor, to the right, carry on down and then the boys' is on the left and the girls' to the right. The 300s are on the third floor."

"Thank you." Phoenix smiled as they all set off, dragging their trunks to their respective dorms.

"See you later." Phoenix said as she and Isis began to walk down the right corridor as the boys nodded and began to walk down the left one.

The boys had managed to find their dorm room after Zeru has taken them past it once. Once they found it again, they unlocked the door that had silver numbers saying 328 and a white board for their names hung on it and went inside. The walls were blue, as were the carpet. On one side there was a set of bunk beds and a single bed. The bunk beds were chrome, the top bed had blue sheets with silver grey pillows, the bottom bed had the reverse. The single bed stood near the computer and desk, complete with light orange sheets and a dark orange pillow. Zeru immediately grabbed the top bunk, leaving Taiyou and Li to look at the single bed, luckily for Taiyou he was closest to it so he managed to grab it first, leaving Li with the bottom bunk.

"You better not start snoring Zeru." Li glared grumpily, to get a grumpy reply from Zeru of,

"I don't snore!" Taiyou laughed as he wrote on their whiteboard 'Taiyou Hikari, Li Levitt and Z-' He'd gone to put Zeru, but stopped himself before he wrote it and finished their sign with 'Zack Madison'.

"Here we go… Isabelle." Phoenix said after a moment's thought and Isis nodded. Two flights of stairs later they were on the third floor, outside a room with silver numbers denoting it as room 372 and a white board underneath for them to write their names on.

Phoenix pulled out her key and unlocked the door, pushing it open as she dragged her trunk in. It was a nice sized room. The walls were painted in a pale purple and there were two beds, one with blue sheets and one with deep violet and pink. There was a desk with a computer near the window, which was dressed with lilac, turquoise and lemon squared curtains. The carpet was slightly springy under their feet as they grinned, knowing instantly which bed would be whose and claiming them appropriately. Phoenix smiled as she went to the door to write 'Sarah Grayson and Isabelle Henning' on the white board as Isis sat down on her bed.

"So what happens now?" Isis asked and Phoenix shrugged and closed the door before sitting on her own bed.

"Meet the boys I expect, go to the welcome back dinner then come back to bed. I'm guessing lessons won't start until tomorrow." There was a knock at the door and Isis looked at her.

"Who could that be?" Phoenix shrugged again and went to open the door.

"Hi!" There were cheery hellos from the three girls outside their dorm room door.

"Um, hi." Phoenix and Isis replied as the girls came in.

**Dunh, dunh, duuuuuhn! Lol, this chapter was cool, but I don't think it was as funny as chapter one, eh that's life :) . Anyway, next chapter, who're the girls that have come into Isis's and Phoenix's dorm room? Will they actually find Dana Simes? What will they have for dinner? Lol, you think I'm kidding.Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh yeah, rate and review if you like and read my other fics and my friend StarFire Fury's fics, especially her Titans Alpha Humor ones because they're hillarious! Anyway, toodles!**


	3. Cola, boys and the 'dishy' new prefect

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them! 

Oh and I don't own Coca Cola.

**MUHAHAHAHA Chapter 3 is here - weeeee! Lol, I'm going to carry on updating this story, even though I haven't had mny hits and I have no reviewers, I don't care! I just love writing this story! So anyway, here's chapter for...**

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**Cola, Boys and the 'dishy' new prefect**_

"I love your sweater, and your shoes are so cool and I love your hair! Isn't it a bit dark to be wearing sunglasses indoors?" The first of the girls that had entered the room had started to babble continually, pointing to Phoenix's jumper, then to Isis' shoes, then to Phoenix's hair as she spoke. She was a slightly short girl, with dark brown hair that was almost black; her dyed red fringe flopped into her dark brown eyes as her deeply tanned face contorted as she spoke with a thick Italian accent. Phoenix and Isis looked at each other.

"Um, who are you?" Isis asked, and the girl nearest to Phoenix smiled.

"Don't mind her, she had chocolate ice cream at lunch."

"And followed it down with Coca Cola." Said the girl in the middle.

"Is she hyperactive?" Isis asked and the middle girl laughed.

"Lord no! We'd be in serious trouble if she was!" Isis and Phoenix both hid their grimaces with smiles.

"Anyway, I'm Alice, Alice Paolina Cortez, Cola girl's real name is Louisa-"

"That's Louisa Adriana Gabriella Alessia Vitalia Rosabella." Louisa said matter of factly; Phoenix and Isis couldn't help but think that was a mouth full… and a half.

"And I'm Dana, Dana Simes." Said the girl closest to Phoenix and both she and Isis made a mental note of how lucky this was… sort of. Alice had curly black hair and greyish eyes. She had a healthy tanned glow to her skin and looked as if she were local to Rome and whilst she had an Italian accent, it wasn't as strong as Louisa's. Dana had neat blonde hair that lay on her shoulders, with the front framing her face slightly. Her hazel eyes twinkled with the genuine sparkle of her smile and her skin, whilst paler than the others, was still a pale golden tanned brown, with a faintly pink tint to her cheeks. All of the girls were dressed ready in their school uniforms, the navy blue pleated skirts, the white blouses, navy and red ties and fitted navy blazers were dead giveaways.

"Sarah Grayson." Phoenix said, holding out her hand to shake Dana's after taking a moment from stopping herself using her real name, this was going to take some getting used to.

"Isabelle Henning." Isis said, nodding to the others, as she had no intention of getting up yet.

"Spiffy digs man, this room is way neater than ours!" Louisa grinned.

"Only because you mess ours up." Alice said quietly, but Louisa heard her.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ok children, calm down." Dana interrupted and the pair actually went quiet.

"Are they always like this?" Phoenix asked and Dana looked at her.

"You should see them at Christmas." Phoenix shuddered at the thought. "Well, you better get changed into your uniforms, the welcome back dinner starts in an hour." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, where is that taking place?" Phoenix asked because Isis looked as though she couldn't care less.

"In the dining hall, don't worry, we'll show you down there." Dana said with a smile and dragged the others out of the room and down the corridor, to the room next door.

"Well they were… nice?" Isis asked, questioning the use of her last word, whilst it was fitting, it didn't fully seem appropriate somehow… _'Crazy might have been a better word.'_ She thought to herself. Phoenix however had laughed anyway, it seemed she had gotten the same impression.

"They were right about one thing though, we should get ready for that dinner thing." Isis nodded reluctantly.

As the two fixed their uniforms and then their hair, Isis stared into the mirror as Phoenix brushed out the now light brown locks.

"You ok?" She asked and Isis still didn't respond. Phoenix raised an eyebrow before grinning and tapping her one on the head with the hairbrush.

"Ouch! What as that for?" Isis demanded and Phoenix looked at her.

"I asked you a question." Isis's eyes shifted from side to side, obviously trying to remember the question she hadn't even been listening to. "I said, are you ok?" Isis nodded all to quickly. "Now tell the truth." Phoenix said, looking into the reflection of Isis' eyes in the mirror, Isis scowled.

"I've not been to a proper school before." She blurted out, rather reluctantly.

"Are you saying the Academy wasn't a proper school?" Phoenix asked and Isis shook her head.

"No, the Academy was different though, you've got to admit. You don't spend your time at many schools trying to tear the limbs off a battle mannequin, well that's a guess." Phoenix laughed. "It's just, I've not been to a "school school" before." Phoenix nodded with a smile.

"I'll let you in on a little secret… Neither have I." Isis looked at her disbelievingly. Phoenix shrugged. "My dad taught me when I was really little, then he got a home tutor for me when I was supposed to start school. I never worried about it before."

"And are you worried now?" Phoenix shook her head.

"Nah, I'll just through myself in at the deep end and see where that gets me." _'Bully for you.'_ Isis thought. She had often admired the way Phoenix could through herself into a mission, she didn't let her fears and troubles get to her that often, she often thought it stupid as it could push her away from the group, but today she thought it neither admirable or stupid, no… today she hated it. "Cheer up Isis, just take a deep breath, relax and take the plunge." Isis raised a brow at her as she said this, but stayed quiet. The room was quiet for a few minutes as Phoenix continued to brush Isis' hair, and then started on her own.

"Don't you think you should just get rid of those?" Isis asked, pointing to the glasses Phoenix was wearing. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Phoenix continued to brush her hair in silence. "Don't ignore me Phoenix Grayson I know you heard me." As usual, Isis' voice cut through the air like icy steel and Phoenix looked up, considering the prospect.

If she revealed her eyes, then her last line of defence was gone, she felt naked without her mask as it was, without ridding herself of the glasses too.

"Look, we better be going, else the dinner will start without us." Phoenix said finally and Isis shook her head. As she followed Phoenix to their door, she looked back at her reflection, it seemed a whole new person was staring back at her, a ice blue eyed, light brown haired, pale skinned school girl was looking back at her with a puzzled expression.

"Come on let's go." Phoenix said, tugging on Isis' arm as Alice, Louisa and Dana approached them.

"Hi ya, are you two ready?" Phoenix and Isis nodded with smiles, well as much of a smile as Isis could muster, and headed off down the two flights of stairs and along the corridor to the entrance hallway.

"Fancy seeing you here." Zeru grinned as he, Li and some other boys came from the boy's dormitory corridor.

"Hi ya." Phoenix smiled as Isis nodded her response.

"Sarah, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Alice said slyly and Phoenix looked at her and smiled.

"Well this is Li Levitt and Zack Madison, Li, Zack, this is Alice, Dana and Louisa."

"That's Louisa Adriana Gabriella –" Alice began and Louisa put a hand over her mouth.

"They don't need to hear all of that do they?" Louisa smiled shyly as she eyed Zeru, Zeru looked quite terrified to say the least. The boys behind Li and Zeru came forward and held their hands out to shake Phoenix's and Isis hands.

"I'm Carson O'Flannigan, this is my mate, Bruce Roberts." Phoenix and Isis shook their hands with a smile. Carson had deep brown eyes and deep brown hair to match. He spoke with a soft Irish accent and Phoenix could have sworn she heard Alice sigh.

Bruce was about an inch taller than Carson. His rounded, well-muscled shoulders and dark red hair gave him a very distinctive appearance, his eyes stood out like deep emeralds in his slightly tanned face and tanned and slightly faded freckles dotted his nose and cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, um,"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sarah Grayson." Phoenix said, in truth she'd been to busy trying to spot where a certain missing member was hiding in the crowd.

"Isabelle Henning." Isis said mutely, though Zeru scowled deeply when Carson kissed her hand.

The now even bigger group made their way to the Dining Hall, as they did so, Phoenix leaned over to whisper in Isis' ear.

"Where's Taiyou?" She asked as they both looked around.

"Don't know, he's a prefect you know, he could've been called away to do something prefecty." Isis began smirk as Phoenix gently elbowed her in the side with a grin.

It wasn't long before they were sat down at a long table. The room was filled with five long tables such as this one, each one with a different year of students sitting at it, their table sat, nearest to the wall on the left hand side. Along one side of the table, sat Louisa, opposite a nervous looking Zeru, Alice, Dana, Phoenix and Isis, on the other, Zeru, Li, Carson and Bruce. They had been chatting rather normally until Alice suddenly whispered non-too quietly,

"Oooooo, who's the dishy new prefect?" They all looked up and Li and Zeru began to snigger and Phoenix's cheeks began to take on a pinkish tint, Taiyou had just walked into the hall, talking to an older looking boy that had a shiny gold badge that glinted in the light.

"Looks like he's the new pet prefect." Carson said,

"Pet prefect?" Li asked, Bruce nodded.

"That guy, the tall one with the badge, that's Thomas Brooks, he's the Head Boy. This is his last year here-"

"And he's so totally dreamy…" Alice crooned, the rest of them all looked at her and she went back to staring at the tablecloth. Carson snapped the sudden atmosphere as he began to speak.

"There always seems to be a pet prefect, one that the Head Boy likes the best, but to be Thomas' pet prefect, well that's just jammy."

"Why?" Phoenix said, looking inquisitive, however Carson was now distracted by a girl that had just walked past, so Bruce had to explain.

"Thomas is mega popular, especially with the teachers. He can put in a good word for anyone, besides, students revere him so much, or at least the younger ones do, that they think the Sun shines out of his backside." Phoenix and Isis raised brows. "Metaphorically speaking anyway. Basically, his like, the Lord of the school, second to only the teachers."

"And some people would say he's above some of them in the pecking order too." Carson added, it seemed the girl he'd been eyeing had sat out of view.

"Why does he keep looking over here?" Louisa asked.

"Who, Thomas?" Alice said, her voice bright and hopeful.

"No, the new prefect." Phoenix continued to battle the strong urge to look up.

"Maybe he likes you Alice." Dana said with a smirky grin and Alice swooned.

"Oh don't even joke."

"I dunno, with Louisa, it's Coca Cola, with you it's boys." Dana said, shaking her head, Alice looked scorned.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Isis rolled her eyes.

"And to think I'm supposed to be the pom pom twirling giggle girl." Isis whispered in Phoenix's ear. Phoenix managed to grin, but cursed the fact that she looked up, because Taiyou managed to catch her eye and she immediately turned to look at Isis as he turned and began to busy himself with seating some second-years.

"It's you Sarah! The new prefect's looking at you!" Alice giggled… Phoenix cringed.

**MUHAHAHAHA, poor Phoenix lol. She should know that you can't keep secrets hidden for very long... Or should I direct that at Taiyou? Meh, anyway, I really liked this chapter and my new little characters bless them. So now we have an Irishman, a Scotsman,** **two Italian girls and 6 Amearicans... I think they're Americans... I guess I've never really thought about it before lol. Anyway, loving this chappie :) Oh yeah, gotta do my voice over thing... cough cough Ok:**

**Next chapter : Finally found out what they're having for dinner, Who spends most of the Welcome Back Dinner in nervous terror and which new characters have crushes on the Titans. Stay tuned!**

**Oh yeah, ummm also, some other stuff is likely to happen because I haven't fully decided and this is only what I've got to tell you from what I've written so far :)**


	4. International Academy of the Pizza Empir

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**The International Academy of the Pizza Empire**_

The hall continued to fill up and after a while, Taiyou came over to join them and sat himself next to Bruce.

"Hi guys." There were un-unified greetings from all present. Alice had started to turn a pretty shade of fuchsia as she remembered her earlier comment, Phoenix sat in her chair in stunned embarrassment, after a moment she finally managed to find her voice,

"Alice, Dana and Louisa, this is Taiyou, Taiyou, this is Alice, Dana and Louisa." Phoenix said quietly, fighting off the blush that was threatening her, Isis grinned inwardly at Phoenix's current uncomfortable situation, it wasn't that she was being mean, more that she was glad it wasn't her. After the girls had said 'hi' and Alice was doing an even better impression of a beetroot, the boys introduced themselves properly to Taiyou and the teachers began to assemble at the head table.

As the group talked a teacher walked past them, who stopped directly behind Phoenix. She felt like shivering as he spoke, his voice sounded slimy and rather than flowing from his mouth she could imagine it slithering out instead.

"Miss Grayson, can you explain to me why you are, not only wearing sunglasses in doors, but why you are flouting the school rules on uniform? Other teachers may think you're God's gift because you're to star in the school play, but that holds no water with me and take them off."

"But sir-"

"Take them off before I report you to the headmaster. That would not bode well would it? On your first day at the Academy…" He smirked at her as she glared behind the sunglasses, but seeing no other alternative she raised her hand to them and pulled them away from her face as she turned back to the others and the teacher walked away. She'd turned with her eyes closed and Isis could tell Phoenix didn't want to open them.

"Griswauld is such a jerk." Carson glowered bitterly as Bruce nodded.

"Sarah, are you ok?" Phoenix nodded, still unwilling to open her eyes, but knowing that at some point she would have to. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes as she raised her head. This wasn't as much of a dramatic occasion for Louisa, Dana, Alice, Carson and Bruce, but that was only because they did not know the significance of the moment – This would be the first time any of them had ever seen Phoenix's eyes. They all had to prevent themselves from gasping as Phoenix's eyes were slowly revealed to them, in all of there bright blue glory, deep like pools yet bright as if a fire burned behind them, the slightest of green tints added to the sparkle of the freshly revealed orbs. She blushed slightly and looked to her knees away from all of their gazing eyes. That was not how she'd imagined this 'momentous' point in history.

After a speech from the headmaster and some 'welcome back' notices, the serving staff came in, in their pitch black uniforms, carrying platters of food and placing them onto each of the five long tables. There was spaghetti bolognaise, tagliatelle, fish soup with a gremolata topping and even lobster cakes. However, there was only one thing that Zeru was looking for.

"Bring on the pizza!" He grinned excitedly as Louisa pulled the tagliatelle towards her.

"It doesn't look like we're getting pizza today." She remarked, twirling some of the pasta around her fork.

"WHAT! This is the International Academy of the Pizza Empire! How can we not have pizza!" Zeru asked incredulously as Isis grinned as she sampled the spaghetti bolognaise.

"It seems you have an opportunity to eat something other than pizza Zack." Zeru scowled.

After about half an hour, the servers brought out the deserts, mainly different flavours of ice cream, but there were also bowls of different flavoured ice crystals and a large dish of tiramisu.

After dinner, and a goodnight message from the headmaster, the students began to leave the Dining hall, before proceeding to the dormitory corridors.

"I can't believe there was no pizza at dinner!" Zeru grumbled as he, Li and Taiyou entered their room after saying goodbye to the girls at the beginning of the corridor and then Carson and Bruce a couple of rooms earlier.

"Don't worry about it Ze, I'm sure you'll get your pizza at some point." Taiyou replied, as he unpacked his pyjamas and went into the bathroom to get changed. As Li and Zeru heard the door click shut and the lock move into place they both looked at each other.

"I thought Taiyou was going to fall off his chair at dinner." Zeru whispered and Li nodded.

"When Phoenix looked up I thought he was going to pass out. Have you noticed things seemed a little frosty between them?"

"What do you mean? He kept looking at her before dinner."

"And she was trying to avoid looking at him. Didn't you notice that she and Isis switched places on the plane? I think they might've had a fight."

"Nah, not Tae and Phoe. We all know they fancy the pants of each other, even if they won't admit it." Li shrugged.

"I'm telling you, there's troubled waters there."

"Huh?" Zeru asked, but they both acted casual as Taiyou came out of the bathroom and it was their turn to fight over the bathroom before getting into bed.

"Are you ok?" Isis asked as Phoenix came back from the bathroom, dressed in a sleep t-shirt and baggy pyjama bottoms.

"I think so." Phoenix had been quiet all the way through dinner and when they'd left the guys, her 'goodnight's had been quite subdued, especially towards Taiyou.

"It'll be alright, he didn't mean to be rude on the plane, I'm sure of it." Phoenix sighed.

"Maybe. Its not exactly how I imagined losing my mask either." Isis nodded and gave her a brief one armed hug before going into the bathroom herself.

No, how she'd pictured it was completely different. She stood, on the roof top of their tower, with someone by her side, the sun was setting and glowing beautifully as she turned to the person standing beside her. _'I wanted you, to be the one to take of my mask.'_ She thought sadly as in her mind she looked up into those bright blue eyes. _'But I guess I won't get my wish.'_ And with that she flopped back onto her bed and curled up within the covers.

**And that's the end of this chapter, its a bit shorted than usual, but hey, that's life. Next chapter: Some torture of Isis and school starts and the drama club hold the auditions for the school play (Hopefully, that's what I'm planning on anyway). Stay tuned! And check out my friend Starfire Fury's fics!**


	5. Bravo! and all that jazz

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**Bravo!and all that jazz**_

The night passed quite peacefully and uneventfully, but as morning broke and the students awoke the peace was shattered quite quickly. Everyone chattered as they made their way down to the Dining hall at a leisurely pace, and upon reaching the hall, the Titans observed different teachers, obviously form tutors of some sort, handing out timetables and generally speaking to various students within their forms.

"Hiya guys." Dana greeted as the boys approached and sat down, all of the girls had risen quite early, though Isis had complained to Phoenix bitterly. The boys greeted them back, but Isis, Zeru and Li noted that Taiyou had sat himself at the opposite end of their group to Phoenix and they'd only looked at each other once since he entered the room. Isis and Li exchanged concerned glances whilst Zeru merely shrugged.

"Miss Grayson, my I have a word?" A teacher, had approached the group and had addressed Phoenix, well to be more precise a male teacher had spoken to her. He was tall and willowy, with dark brown hair that bordered on being black, clear grey eyes and a mildly tanned complexion. Phoenix looked back at the group for a second before nodding and following the teacher. Alice sighed.

"She is so lucky!" Isis raised a brow.

"Why?"

"That's Mr. Knightley. He's the Drama teacher, teaches a bit of English too, but the fact of the matter is, is that he's the director and producer person for the school play, not to mention the fact that he's gorgeous!" Alice crooned, Louisa giggled.

"In other words, what Alice is trying to say, in a very long-winded way is that, well Sarah is going to be his favourite, what with the rumours of her being perfect for the school play's leading lady." Alice nodded with a suddenly coy smile. A short looking woman had approached them, her figure was slightly rounded and her face slightly pink, her warm reddish, chestnut brown hair bobbed as she walked to them, carrying several sets of papers in her hands.

"Right folks, welcome back and all that jazz."

"Morning Miss Cole." Dana said warmly and Miss Cole smiled back.

"You'll be the new students then I guess. Well, welcome to Rome and to the Academy. I'll be with you in a moment, but first, Miss Simes, here's you timetable, oh and I do believe Mr. Thomas needs to speak to you about the orchestra, he said it would be helpful if you could see him in the music block at break." Dana nodded and started to pour over her timetable.

"Miss Rosabella, your timetable and please try not to consume as much, how should I say, sugary products this year? I don't think anyone wants a repeat of the Easter party last year." Louisa blushed and took her timetable before Miss Cole turned and she stuck her tongue out.

"Miss Cortez, your timetable, oh and you're needed by Mrs Winters, she wants your help with the mentoring programme this year. Now, to my newbies. Right, Mr Levitt? Ah, here is your timetable, and I've been told to give you this. Mr. Hoffman has asked that you see him after breakfast before you go to your first lesson, don't worry about being late I've already informed your first lesson teacher." Li nodded, looking at the computer access pass and card and the timetable she'd given him.

"Miss Henning, the head of the sports department, Miss Jackson, wishes to see you at tryouts today, they've heard a lot about you, don't disappoint her, I'll never hear the end of it."

"So no pressure, Miss Cole?" Miss Cole smiled at her as she handed her the timetable in her hand.

"Mr Hikari, congratulations on being made a prefect so… instantaneously, I must say I'm impressed. Here's you timetable, keep up the good work. Mr Madison… here's your timetable, I've spoken to Madame Fracise, she tells me your grades, well they're looking a little, shall we say under the weather? However, I've spoken to the Headmaster and he has said that if you take part in the school play for some extra credit, there is no reason why your, problems with French, should be an issue." Zeru somehow managed to hide his displeasure at this part of his character and accepted his timetable with an authentic looking, grateful smile.

"Miss Grayson?"

"Oh, Mr. Knightley is speaking to her." Miss Cole nodded.

"That's fine, I'll speak to her afterwards, Mr O'Flannigan, your timetable, please try to behave yourself this year, if you'd be so kind. Mr Roberts, your timetable, Mr Whitely wants to see you at the football tryouts again this year, he's got you earmarked for the higher team now that you're of the appropriate year." Bruce's eyes suddenly looked wide awake and his face stretched into a bright grin.

"Right, well I best see to the other students, and try to rescue Miss Grayson from Mr Knightley so that she is not late for her lessons…" After Miss Cole, had left, Li looked up from his timetable.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah she is, you've dropped on lucky to get into our form. Just imagine if you'd got landed with Griswauld." Carson commented, tucking into his plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Hey Sarah, bet those no prizes for guessing what Mr Knightley wanted then?" Dana asked brightly as Phoenix finally walked over, Miss Cole had 'rescued' her, but had then kept her busy for another five minutes herself before Phoenix had finally been able to approach the table once more. She'd barely had a chance to plonk herself back into her seat next to Isis before she was being questioned.

"He expects me to be at the auditions this afternoon, he's given me song sheets to learn."

"That's great, gosh you must be so excited! You'll be the envy of all the girls because you're Mr Knightley's favourite!" Phoenix smiled politely before leaning over to whisper in Isis ear.

"They want me to sing."

"So?"

"Have you ever heard my singing? I reckon I've inherited my mom's tone deafness."

"Your mom's got a beautiful singing voice, I heard her once when she was hanging decorations for a school dance."

"Not when she's singing Tam- well you know 'them' kind of songs."

"You'll be fine, throw yourself into the part, remember?" Phoenix bit her lip and nodded before eating her cereal silently.

The day was pretty usual for an undercover mission to a boarding school in Rome. The group spent most of their lessons together, the only exceptions were the 'option' blocks, where Zeru, Louisa and Bruce had French, Li, Taiyou and Carson had Design and Technology and Dana, Alice, Isis and Phoenix had Drama.

The true 'highlights' of the day, were of course, the different try outs and auditions taking place. Bruce easily made it onto the football team, all the practise he'd put in seemed to have finally paid off. Li had gone to see Mr Hoffman, the head of the ICT department, who briefed him on the computer systems and asked for his help in constructing new sections to the school's website and computer mainframe. Dana went and spoke to Mr Thomas about the Orchestra, and performed that well in the auditions for the higher orchestra that she was rewarded with the privilege of leading the violins. But the true highlights were of course, the cheerleading tryouts and the auditions for the school production. Isis was less than excited about this, as she walked down to the school's stadium with slumped shoulders and a glum look to her face.

"Look who it is girls. It's I-isa-dork." One of the girls sneered, already Isis was on her guard, but stayed silent as she thought how pathetically uninventive the insult was and she warmed up. "She thinks she's so big and clever, I can't wait to see her fall flat on her face." The girl continued to talk loudly as the girls around her hung on her every word and snickered in places. The girl grinned before going into an over-the-top and ridiculous impression of Isis. "Oh look at me! I'm I-isa-dork! Look, I'm so clever! I'm so good at gymnastics! Look at me everyone, look at me!" Isis sent the most threatening death glare she had ever portrayed to anyone who wasn't Zeru.

"I don't know who you think you are, or what you think I've done to you but I don't care, so back off you pom-pom twirling powder puff." The girl glowered.

"Meesha, are you going to stand for that?" One of the older looking girls asked, it seemed by the look on Meesha's face, that was a stupid question.

"What kind of newbie dares to come riding in on their high horse and dares to challenge the captain of the cheerleading squad?" Isis glared.

"The kind of newbie that can prove she can cheer all over your sorry backside, blind folded, with one hand tied behind her back in high heels." A couple of the girls at the back of the group 'Ooooooooed'.

"Shut your yaps." Meesha glared. "Fine I-isa-dork. Go ahead. Make your move, I can't wait to see you fall flat on that overly pale face of yours."

"And I can't wait to see the look on your face as you eat your words." Isis glowered, as she turned so sharply, her hair swished and slapped Meesha in the face, of course, Isis made sure to make her hair so cold that it felt like an ice brick had hit Meesha smack on the nose.

"Ouch my nose! You did that on purpose!"

"Well if you hadn't have left your nose lying around."

"It was attactched to my face!"

"My God, you call that a face?" More of the girls laughed now as Meesha glowered with fury and stormed off into the stands to watch. Isis couldn't help but grin slightly as she turned to the try-out area in front of her, picked up her pom-poms and adjusted the navy blue and red, short, pleated skirt and the tight-fitting white jumper with the navy blue and red text that read: **_'IAoR' _**underneath which, was a howling wolf, supposedly from the old myths of Rome. She checked her hair was still pulled back into its tight ponytail and made sure the white sneakers were tied safely, then after a deep breath she began her routine.

She flipped, back-flipped, cart wheeled, somersaulted, danced, clapped, cheered and swirled around the area, perfectly in time to the music, finishing in a perfect stance as the head of the sport department cheered.

"Oh bravo, bravo!" The teacher cried as Isis grinned as she breathed deeply, trying to get her breath back. She winked and waved sarcastically to Meesha up in the stands who, glowered and stormed off.

"Such stamina! Such flair, such skill! Isabelle, you're the cheerleader of my dreams!" Isis couldn't help but think, _'What's worse, the fact that I'm good at being a god damn **cheerleader**, or the fact that I actually **enjoyed** that?'_

**LOL Loved the end of this chapter, writing it was absolutely wicked. Anyway, writing chapter 6, got a little stuck but I shall try to work through my writer's block. Anyway stay tuned for the Drama Club auditions and anything else I can think of. Toodles.**


	6. They do what?

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: Undercover admission**_

_**They do what!**_

Isis wasn't the only one who was having a less than easy time; Phoenix has arrived in the Drama Studio, which was packed with students all nervously awaiting their auditions. Yet again she felt the familiar sensation that people were looking at her, their gazes following her as she walked in and sat in her chair, the familiar whisperings of who she was. It was almost an exact flashback to her years at the Academy, well the first few at least. Perhaps she would've freaked out if she hadn't already experienced this, but all the same it was a little unsettling.

A young girl was walking around taking notes and handing out scripts and song lyrics and music, she wasn't to tall, but her thin appearance made her look more 'gangly' and her reddish brown hair fell to her waist.

"Miss Grayson is it?"

"Yes that's right."

"You're up in three turns time, here's your music and song words and your script, Mr Knightley already has you earmarked for the starring role anyway, well one of the four."

"One of the four?"

"That's right, there are four main characters, but the one you're going for is the main protagonist." Somehow this information didn't have the desired effect on Phoenix as, instead of filling her with excitement it filled her with fear and nerves.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Phoenix looked up to see Dana, Zeru, Taiyou, Isis, Louisa and Alice looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What're you guys doing here?" Alice grinned.

"To audition silly!"

"To stalk Mr Knightley more like." Dana muttered, thankfully Alice didn't hear her. This jogged Phoenix's memory, Zeru had to audition, as did Taiyou and Isis, it had all been in their letters and persona profiles.

"How was cheerleading tryouts?" Phoenix asked Isis, who was still torn up by how much she'd enjoyed herself.

"What do you expect?" Isis managed to cover up her enjoyment rather well to Isis, but Alice and Louisa were gushing.

"She was amazing! I saw her while I was waiting for Louisa to try out for the swim team she was fantastic! Meesha's still mad."

"Meesha?" Phoenix asked and Isis winked.

"Cheerleading captain."

"Isabelle managed to bruise her nose with her hair!" Louisa grinned, obviously impressed. Phoenix didn't look so happy.

"What about our cover?" She whispered in Isis ear and Isis shrugged.

"Everyone's really impressed, apparently she had it coming and besides, she totally deserved it."

"You sound like a cheerleader." Isis glowered.

"Don't insult me. Besides, how would you know? You haven't been to a school before either." Phoenix was about to reply again when the girl from before called out from by Mr Knightley's desk,

"Sarah Grayson make your way to the stage please." Phoenix looked up, suddenly feeling very nauseous. She caught Taiyou's eyes for a moment and swore she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but for some reason, she couldn't explain, her face hardened and her eyes turned into a steely glare.

"Good luck Sarah!" Dana beamed.

"Yeah Good Luck, you'll be great I'm sure!" Alice grinned. She'd barely had time to skim-read the section of script and the song words she'd been given as she made her way gingerly to the stage, but with her head held high.

"Miss Grayson, could you please sing the song in front of you? The one entitled: **_'In my heart of hearts'_** thank you." Mr Knightley smiled as Phoenix looked over the notes. It wasn't a song she was familiar with and at the bottom she saw why, it had been written by a student, specifically for the play. The notes were complicated and Phoenix felt those nerves rise up to her throat as she read the words once more. She noticed even more as she re-read them that they struck a cord with her and her friends, as if someone knew them all intimately, or at least the three in the room as the song seemed to apply to them.

However, when the music took over, her worries melted away and as she got into the tune, the words became easy to sing.

As she finished there was stunned silence, especially from Isis, Zeru and Taiyou, as they stood there motionless, before the room burst into tremendous applause.

"Sir is this supposed to be a solo because it sounds like it's supposed to be four people." Phoenix asked as Mr Knightley beamed.

"It's a group song, for the finale of the play, I wanted to challenge you by making you sing a range of different notes, but you did well. You're perfect for the main role." Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief, only now realising that if she'd bombed, not only would she be highly embarrassed, but also her cover, as well as that of the others might be blown. "Here's your script and your song lyrics. Welcome to the show Miss Grayson, or as I should call you, Miss Elizabeth Adamson." Phoenix smiled gratefully, full of relief and feeling as if her knees were about to give way. Somehow she managed to stagger over to her friends once more.

"You were awesome Sarah!" Alice grinned as Phoenix collapsed into a chair. They were all holding scripts now and the young girl from before was hanging around.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask this of you Miss Grayson, but could you please help us by reading your part opposite the hopefuls for the part of Mr Nash? Mr Knightley wants to see how well the pairings match up." Phoenix sighed and nodded.

"Do you mind if I just get my breath back?" Phoenix asked and the girl shook her head.

"Not at all." She was just about to walk away when Phoenix asked her for her name. "Oh I'm Zoë, thanks again Miss."

"Its Sarah. You can call me Sarah you know."

"Sorry, Sarah." And with that Zoë walked away with a smile on her face to help Mr Knightley.

The auditions went smoothly, Alice was signed up for the part of Rose Adamson, who turned out to be one of Phoenix's sisters in the play. Louisa was signed up as one of the wealthy people who would be seen as dancers in the ball scene, which she was even happier with when they got to see the dresses they would be wearing. Dana got signed up for the part of Isabella Adamson, another of Phoenix's character's younger sisters.

The true highlights however were the auditions for Isis, Zeru and Taiyou. In a cringe worthy scene for Isis and Zeru, they had to audition for the parts of two of the other starring roles of the three secondary protagonists, and, to add to their horror, the characters they were assigned to, Josephine Hardy and Fitzwilliam Fairfax, fell in love during the play.

"Someone back at the Academy is so going to pay for this." Isis muttered to Phoenix as she came away from the role assigning table, Zeru was looking incredibly pale and was for once, lost for words.

Phoenix once again was on stage, this time opposite Taiyou who Mr Knightley was auditioning for the part of Mr Nash as well as all the other hopefuls. Taiyou was the last of them all and Phoenix couldn't help but glare at him. Taiyou glared back and to both of their delight, they found Mr Knightley had asked them to read through one particular scene where both characters were in the heat of an argument.

What they didn't realise was that it was because they were passionately in love with one another… Oh oh…

Once they had finished, they were both breathing heavily due to the passion in which they had gotten into their parts. Mr Knightley was on his feet in applause and so was the rest of the hall, all but Isis and Zeru who looked at each other nervously.

"I think we've found our Mr Nash!" All of the other Mr Nash hopefuls looked very disappointed.

With the auditions over the group walked back to the dormitories before tidying themselves up for dinner. Li met Taiyou and Zeru with Bruce and Carson before the boys said their goodbyes and the two halves of their group separated.

"You're so lucky Sarah." Alice said once the boys had gone and they were treading the stairs up to their floor.

"Why's that?" Phoenix asked as Isis continued to seethe.

"Didn't you read the whole script? Elizabeth and Mr Nash kiss at the end of the play!"

"They do WHAT!" Phoenix gasped and Isis began to grin evilly.

"Um, Tae…" Zeru spoke nervously as Tae turned.

"What is it Zack?" Taiyou asked as he looked at the page Zeru was pointing at, Li, Carson and Bruce decided to look over Zeru's shoulder too.

"Oh… my… God…" Li muttered, beginning to grin nervously.

"Elizabeth Adamson and James Nash kiss…" Bruce read.

"Alright Taiyou!" Carson cheered. Taiyou's eyes were still wide from the words he'd read.

"They do WHAT!"

**Wow guys, sprry it took so long to update these. I've been stuck for so long and then I suddenly had some inspiration. Anyway, dunno what's going to be next chapter so stay tuned to find out:D**


End file.
